Gravity Manipulation
For a gallery of examples for Gravity Manipulation, see here. The ability to manipulate gravity. Sub-power of Fundamental Forces Manipulation. Also Called * Gravitation Manipulation * Gravitational Fields Manipulation * Gravitational Manipulation * Graviton Manipulation * Gravitokinesis * Gravikinesis * Gyrokinesis * Tensor Field Manipulation Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate gravitation, a natural phenomenon by which all physical bodies attract each other, and gravitons, hypothetical elementary particles that mediate the force of gravitation. User can bend gravity to make the environment very “heavy” or “light”, cause objects to “fall” toward another object instead of the earth (“nexus inducing”), flatten objects, and generate miniature black holes to compress objects into oblivion. They can repel and attract matter and energy regardless of its mass or move objects in a manner similar to telekinesis. Offensive uses of this power include repulsing people or objects with such force to shatter practically anything, increasing gravity to crush or immobilize opponents, decreasing it to render them defenseless, or surrounding one's body in a gravitational field to amplify physical strength. Defensive uses include creating a gravitational force-field to repel all manner of attacks or anchoring oneself to the ground. Four Interactive Forces This power is the manipulation of one of the four interactive forces; the other 3 being * Electromagnetism Manipulation * Strong Force Manipulation * Weak Force Manipulation Applications * Create/generate, absorb, shape and manipulate gravity. ** Increase gravity: *** Black Hole Creation to suck things into oblivion. *** Crushing things by enveloping them with a gravity field. *** Gravitational Downforce increases gravity drastically in a certain area. *** Immobility by using gravity to adhere oneself to the ground. *** Weight Manipulation ** Reduce/Remove gravity: *** Flight Manipulation by controlling the gravity around the user and other objects. *** Gliding/Flight/Levitation which can also affect other things. *** Gravitational Upforce drastically decreases the gravity in a certain area. *** Simulate extreme strength and agility by making things easier to lift and carry. *** White Hole Creation to release things from oblivion. ** Floortilting to shift the direction gravity draws: *** Orbital Force Manipulation * Gravitation Adaptation * Gravity Attacks * Gravity Constructs * Gravity Defiance * Gravitational Singularity Generation * Personal Gravity * Telekinesis: by manipulating the direction/force of gravity. ** Attraction & Repulsion Techniques * Black Hole Manipulation * Black Hole Physiology * Gravity Aura * Gravity Well Creation * Gyrokinetic Combat * Meteor Summoning * Portal Interface * Wallcrawling - redirect one's personal gravity, allowing movement on walls and/or ceilings. Associations * Darkness Manipulation possess the ability to absorb any and everything, even light, in a manner similar to increased gravity. * Density Manipulation by controlling gravitons user can manipulate their own molecular density, by affecting various particles with this aspect one can make themselves and/or make objects they touch physically impermissible or virtually indestructible. ** Size Manipulation by using gravity to affect the respective mass of both subjects; users can shunt or absorb additional mass in order to make things grow bigger or smaller. ** Mass Manipulation through shunting and withdrawing mass one can alter the heft of anything through the same means as altering physical permissibility while still retaining its phy. properties. * Space-Time Manipulation/Space-Time Distortion by using high gravity to distort them. ** Alternate Matter Materialization ** Time Acceleration/Time Reduction/Time Stopping ** Wormhole Creation *** Dimensional Link *** Energylock Manipulation * Star Creation - through inverting the nature of either a white or black hole before it's evolution. ** Star Destruction *** Supernova Inducement - the end result of a dying star releasing its retained destructive power. Limitations * May be unable to create gravity, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. ** May be useless in areas with no gravity (not much of an issue though since technically anywhere even space has gravity). * Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user. Known Users See Also Gravity Master Known Objects * Fatal Attraction (Buso Renkin) * Taishaku Kaiten (Flame of Recca) * Gravity Gun (Half-Life) * Automatons (Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere) * Ark of the Cosmos (Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity) * Gravity Rod (Fablehaven) * 10-ton Weight (Kamen Rider Drive) * Kanohi Garai (Bionicle) Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Fundamental Forces Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Gravity-Based Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Common Powers